


Men of feelings

by cmorgana



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon captivity, Gen, Lots of Angst, Mention of blood, but I wait for the show to make everyone happy by saving him, captive Wolfgang, mention of canon torture, not a very happy fic, will/wolfgang subtext if you really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: The Cluster is on blockers, plotting how to save Wolfgang, but Will can't take it anymore, he needs to see him. He needs to feel him and remind him they're fighting for him, even if it's dangerous.





	Men of feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure how to call this...thing. I wrote that at 5am on my moleskine and then I copied it and gave it some sort of...shape...but I'm not sure of the results. So I leave it to you to judge and, well, have pity on me and don't tell me how much it sucks, I already know, lol. 
> 
> (Do I really need to repeat once more that English is not my first language, that it's edited only by me and blablabla? No, right?)

He couldn't do it.  
He couldn't do it knowing how it felt.

It was dangerous, on the verge of real stupidity, but not worse than other plans they had.   
Maybe.

Will dropped the blocker back in the bottle, the other just stared at him, no one said a word.   
Nomi gave a worried glance in the general direction of Amanita, sitting on a couch.   
Riley bit her lip. 

Sun was the only one to nod. 

That was it. 

Will ran out of the room, out of the building, counting the passing seconds in his mind like some sort of perverse "hide and seek" game. But even those back alleys suddenly looked too easy to identify. He looked at a manhole, seconds now ticking by like the timer on a destructive bomb. 

The sewers.   
They were the same in most of the world. 

It was almost too easy to open it, or so it seemed, Will not even able to feel the pain of the bloody hands and broken fingernails. He has made it. But just like that, a different kind of pain started to slowly awake in him. A dull ache in his body, drumming just under the skin. 

That was it. 

There was no going back. Those were the last seconds of the blockers slipping slowly away, a strange buzzing in his head, the bond getting back. 

It felt like he could breathe again after a long time. And then the pain was overwhelming.

Will fell on his knees, head between his hands, eyes shut tight. And then he realized he was crying, and if he could do that it meant the worse was over, for the moment at least. 

He didn't need to try or even to think about it. 

He just was in that terrible room, Wolfgang still was tied up, still covered in blood and so weak Will could almost feel their connection almost breaking. He could feel Wolfgang almost breaking. 

Whispers was sitting near the German.   
He knew.  
He knew Will was in that room.   
He knew Will was off the blockers.   
But he did nothing. He just snickered, satisfied. He didn't reach out for Will. 

"Have a nice chat, I'll be back soon. So many tests I still want to try. You're a tough one, Wolfgang," Whispers said to the empty air in front of him. To Will, not to the prisoner.

Will felt a new surge of nausea, this time unrelated to the pain he could feel through Wolfgang. The bastard was mocking him, he was getting his revenge and what was worse he was so sure he was going to win that he wasn't even trying to capture Will. Not yet, at least. 

Still, Whispers wasn't important.  
Wolfgang was.  
Wolfgang was the reason Will was up to risk everything.

The pain was still blinding, worse than anything he has ever felt before, but he forces himself to think that it wasn't really his pain. It wasn't his body that was broken. He could move, talk, think. The pain couldn't stop it, it was just a feeling. 

Will touched Wolfgang's hand and the man turned, slowly, as if he was only then realizing Will was there, in his head, through the bond, not his own fantasy. He tried to smile, but his broken lips could barely move and a new shot of pain ran through Will's body too.

It was too much.  
Will wanted to cry. To scream.  
He wanted to know if that was what the other felt when he could barely come out of his drugs induced silence. 

"You haven't given up on me, yet?" a whisper so soft, almost impossible to hear in the room and yet so strong in Will's mind. He wondered if the words were a question or an affirmation. Probably just a desperate, delirious, beg. 

He turned Wolfgang's face with the point of his finger. Under the dry blood, the skin was cold and clammy. 

"No. Never. I won't give up on any of you and I promise I'll get you out of this hell."

Wolfgang closed his eyes and suddenly Will felt a pang of something he could only define as "too much" The surge of love more intense than anything he hasn't lived in a while, but it wasn't just that. It was gratitude, relief, the feeling of Wolfgang caring for them, wanting to protect them and other feelings that Will couldn't identify, things that he hasn't ever experienced, but that the other man seemed to know pretty well, sure enough, related to loneliness and belonging.

Will took a deep breath, focusing. They weren't his feelings and he didn't want to violate his friend in a moment of such vulnerability. 

He forced his own horror and fear in the back of his brain. 

He wanted for Wolfgang to only feel love and affection.   
He wanted to erase the pain even for just a minute. 

When he touched the man's cheek once more, Wolfgang leant against the caress.

Relief.

"Don't risk everything for me, please. Not the others. I'm not worth the seven of you, probably not even one. It was my fault."

Will felt sick at the weakness in the usually strong voice, and Wolfgang flinched at the sudden negative shiver. 

"We'll get Whispers, and we'll kill him. Together. You and me," Will said with firm decision, hoping the BPO man was somehow listening. 

"He touched my family. He's going to die and the pain we're feeling is nothing compared to what we'll do to him," Wolfgang concluded with a smirk, a shadow of his usual self, but there was uncertainty coming from him. 

Fear.  
So much fear it was driving Will crazy.  
But Wolfgang didn't show it. No, he showed nothing.   
He wasn't giving THAT to the BPO.

He was strong, stronger than Will could ever imagine being. 

"Can you hang on a little longer? We'll get you out, I swear," but suddenly Wolfgang's real feelings about that hit him like an avalanche.

The strong man was at the end of his forces. He was tired and succumbing to the horror and pain.  
No one could be strong enough to endure that for much longer.

"Please, protect Kala," Wolfgang asked, and he was crying.   
Not for the pain, not for fear.   
He was crying for what he had and was now losing. 

And Will felt tears slide on his face too. The same, shared, feelings but at the back of his throat the realization of how really lucky he has been with Riley.   
In his life.   
How very lucky they both are to have a cluster.

He smiled while still crying and Wolfgang smiled with him. They were lucky. They had even more than a family. 

"You won't need me, you'll be there to protect here. We defeated the bastard once, we'll win again. I didn't give up when I was against him, and I know you're far stronger than me, Wolfgang, so fight, keep up with him, we're coming for you, I promise," and Will could feel the sudden, real, shift. The desperation turned into rage and determination.

"I'll fight. For you," Wolfgang nodded, ignoring the pain triggered by doing so. Will sighed.

He had to go. He was on borrowed time. Whispers was letting him visit just to torture Wolfgang and him even more, to force him into living the real pain the German was in. But Will was also sure Whispers was probably going to visit him, sooner rather than later, and even hidden there, in the darkness of the sewers, he couldn't be sure there wasn't a tiny clue to disclose in which city he was. 

"I should go," he confessed. But Wolfgang looked at him with child's eyes. 

"Please, just another minute," he asked, and Will couldn't hide a new tear.

Wolfgang has never asked something for himself. He didn't even asked the cluster help when things were going real bad real fast, let alone ask for something that could potentially put the others in mortal danger.

But now he was begging like a child scared of the dark. 

Wolfgang was trusting him with the most private part of his soul, the one that he tried to hide even from his cluster. 

Just because he was there.   
Maybe just because he was Will. 

He was going to catch Whispers and skin him alive.   
But not now.

He bent, to kiss Wolfgang's forehead, the tang of blood suddenly on his lips. 

"I'm here, you're not alone. You'll never be alone again. And I'll always fight for you," he murmurs, suddenly uncaring about anything else, "I'm here," he repeated, feeling relief and warmth coming from Wolfgang. 

The Berliner closed his eyes.  
For a moment Will did too.

He was going to get him back soon, and then he was never going to let him out of his sight again. No one of his cluster, but especially not Wolfgang. Not after learning how vulnerable the other really is. 

The blocker stuck in his throat.   
He had to forcefully swallow again.  
And once more. 

Wolfgang got blurred in front of his eyes.

"We're coming," he said again, but the last letters were lost in the empty darkness of the sewer.


End file.
